To Stitch To Gain
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: What happened after Castiel Collapsed in episode 5.13 'The song remains the same.'


**To Stitch To Gain**

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summary: What happened after Castiel Collapsed in episode 5.13 'The song remains the same.'

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just a passing thought of Sam and Cass having some moments.

**To Stitch To Gain**

Sam moved his bishop, smiling. Looking up he eyed his opponent. This is a big deal. A heaven verse earth kinda deal. So with his eyes watching the man calculate he grins. Confident he leans back and takes a swig.

His opponent looks at the board. They have equal number of pieces. Each have prisoners of their own. Lifting his hand he touched his knight. Picking him up he moves. His queen on display.

Snickering Sam makes a quick calculating move. Grinning. He had it. Looking up he looks into the other mans tired eyes. Then he watches as the knight from the previous move takes out his rook protecting his queen.

"What the…" there is laughter. Sam sneers at his brother. Then looking back to his opponent. "How?"

"This is a very ancient game." Blue tired eyes look at him then through him. Sam watched this. Then watched as the angel began to tilt.

"Whoa," Dean alerted. Moving in he grabs the angel. Sam moved in as well. The angel had just arrived back from his time warp. Wanting to be up. Not appear weak. Both brothers agreeing it to early. For him to be up. So they came to a compromise. A geeky compromise. But it allowed Dean to go out and get food without worry. And it gave Sam some quality time with Castiel.

Both brothers lifted the angel moving him back to his bed. Angels didn't normally sleep. But when he had arrived back they placed him on originally Dean's bed. Now he had a bed. Castiel let out a groan once he is placed back on the bed. Having just woken. Wanting to be up. Not so helpless.

Figures moved away from Cas. But he could still hear them.

"How much longer can we stay here?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't know."

"He doesn't look to good."

"Do I look like Doogie Angel, MD? I know." Sighing he went to get a glass. Filling it with water he moves over to the falling angel. Cas can't move. But he is moved. His head tilted up water is slipped into his mouth. Gagging then coughing. "Drink Cas." Castiel tries but he can't. Moving away from the harmful substance. Or trying. Sam comes to the rescue turning Cas to the side to get the water out. Then came blood. "Crap," Dean runs to get a towel. Sam begins to adjust the angel. An angel who had beaten him at an ancient game. Taken them across time to save them at great risk. Cas continued to cough in his arms.

"Easy Cas," Dean began to wipe the blood away. They supported the angel. Leaning him back against the headboard. "Cas," trying to get the angel's attention. Looking to his brother for help.

"Castiel," Sam spoke his full unshortened name. The angel eyes flickered. Sam smiled at triumph at his brother. "Castiel, we need to go."

"You shouldn't have moved your knight." Sam smiled.

"Next game," Sam patted the angel's shoulder. "We have to go." Castiel groans in response.

"Guess we have a go." The brothers moved around to gather their things. Letting the angel rest for a moment more.

The thing is. Castiel had gotten up. Picking at the chessboard. Sam paused in his cleaning to watch the half lidded angel. Dean had paused when he bumped into him.

"Dude?" Sam motioned to Cas. Looking over they watched him move the pieces. Some even without touch. "Cas?" one piece moved up into the air. Watching the angel staring so focused on a piece. Which began to alarm the angel. For it took a lot of grace to do that. Then the knight fell. Both of them. "Crap." Dean moved over to the crumpled form. Feeling a sluggish pulse. "We're leaving now." Strength unknown Dean picked up Castiel, bridal style, to the Impala. Sam came quickly following, gear in hand. Chessboard under arm.

**To Stitch To Gain**

They drove to nowhere. They considered Bobby's but they had crashed on him enough. Thinking of people they haven't crashed in on a while.

"Missouri?" popped out of Sam's mouth.

"Missouri?" dean confused at why he would just name a state.

"Mosley, the physic." Dena nodded. Not a bad plan.

**To Stitch To Gain**

The drive was mostly spent between glancing at the weak angel in the back seat to listening to the greats. Arriving upon their hometown they took it in. Things have changed. Luckily Missouri didn't. They pulled up in front of her house. With her standing on the steps waiting for them. Hands on her hips.

"What did we do now?" Dean got out of the car. Moving to the back seat to get their charge out. Sam smiled and waved before going to help Dean. They moved forward each holding up a side of the angel.

"Get that darling in here quickly." After they passed her she took something form her pocket and blew it on the wind. Sam watched. She followed with a smirk on her lips. They moved into the living area. Setting Castiel on the sofa. She moves in on the angel resting a hand on his forehead. Tsking, she gets up.

"What this angel has done for you." Shaking her head. "You better take better care of him." She moves off into the kitchen. Sam and Dean look from one another. Guess they didn't have to tell her who and what Castiel is.

After several moments she comes back in with a cup of tea and a slice of angel food cake. Dean salivates.

"There is more in the kitchen. This slice is for this poor angel." She takes a seat next to Castiel. Drawing him into her side like a mother to a child. Castiel just goes with it. Having not opened his eyes at all since the motel. Sam moves to sit on the coffee table.

"Is he going to be okay?" She looks up to Sam.

"He has a bright future. But a tough one. But he will shine."

"So you know who he is?"

"Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Angel of Thursday. Poor fledgling fighting his older brothers battles all on his own. Yes, I believe I know who he is." Sam rests his head on his hands that are balanced on his knees.

"So can we do anything to help him?"

"Stop taking him for granted." She sighs lifting the cup to Cas' chapped lips.

"I don't know if that is such…" Castiel began to drink the liquid. "Huh…"

"Chamomile tea." He sputters a little. Sam moves closer. "Hush Castiel. You're safe. Easy."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Go mind your brother." Sam nodded. Getting up he leaned over. Rested a hand for a moment on Cas then went after his cake seeking brother. She turned back to her charge. "You little child. Such a gift. A strong little warrior." She kisses him on his forehead. "Rest now. We'll get your light bright again."

**To Stitch To Gain**

Sam eyed the coffee table. Back leaning against the sofa were Cas lay. Dean sat across from him. A board game of Risk before them. Sam dominating. Missouri opting out. She sat with Cas' head in her lap. Quietly humming while running her hands through his hair. Sam then leaned into a touch on his head. A hand running through his hair. Sam closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. Opening his eyes to see Dean with his head cocked to the side. Eyes shocked. Sam raised his eyebrows in question. His brother just smiled at him. The hand still moving though his hair. Turning, the hand fell to the side of the couch. Sam smiled. Cas' bright blue eyes were half lidded but aware. Missouri smiled at the two.

"Hey Cas," Sam spoke turning all the way now. Game postponed. Dean taking the advantage and moving more of his guys back on the board. Can tried to say Sam's name but nothing came out. Licking his lips again. "It's okay Cas." Then his eyes traveled up. Missouri smiled down at him.

"Hello Castiel." He nodded slightly. "Take it easy. You hurt yourself with your trick." Cas nodded closing his eyes. He began to cough again. Dean got up from his spot to help the angel up. Sam moved quicker. Puling him up off Missouri to bend forward. Blood dribbled again. Missouri had a tissue already there to catch the blood. She got off the couch to do what needed to be done next. Dean took her spot.

"Whoa dude." Cas began to list back. "Jesus. This is taking you longer than usual to recover." Dean remembering the moment when he stabbed the angel upon first meeting him. When he was in full contact with heaven. Before the angel rebelled for them. Sam reached over to pick up his bottle of water. Holding it for the angel. Cas took several swigs.

"I can't go home. So I have to do it on my own."

"And if we weren't there when you landed?" Cas closed his eyes. The feeling of something, dread, loneliness. Cas leaned more into Sam. Away from Dean's disturbing thoughts. Sam accepting. Sharing a look over Cas' head. Dean shakes his head looking away. Remembering that little bit about angel mind reading. Must have seen something he didn't like. Sam hugged Cas. Missouri stood from the kitchen door staring at the trio.

They took the angel for granted. Yet Castiel is falling faster then they like. She sees a little of what Dean sees when Cas completely falls and the post apocalyptic world. Coming to her in a dream. She is no prophet but she can see. See more than she should. Coming closer silently. Sam rests his head on Cas'. Accepting the angel as family. He is family. He saved Dean. Turning his back on his family plans. Perched on their shoulder. Then he died for them. Helped them. Family. Dean sighed looking at Missouri. She only nodded. Dean knew he had been taking the angel for granted. Using him when they needed. Not when the angel needed them. And when he did ask for help, he had to beg. Had to ask permission. While when they asked for Cas he just did. Going limp in his arms Sam gripped tighter to his charge. Quiet a reverse in situation. Dean and Sam positioned the angel back down. Now his head in Sam's lap. Dean moved to sit with Cas' legs across him. Sam looked to Dean.

"Team free will?" Dean smiled. Missouri came over. Looking down at the team.

"So have you figured it out?"

"What?" Dean looked up at her. She grinned all knowingly. She knelt down by the angel's head. She ran her hand through his hair again. Castiel's eyes opened a little. She lifted a cup of tea up with a straw for Cas to drink. She placed the tip in his mouth.

"It will help." Cas looked at her, into her. She smiled. Cas accepted the drink. "There we go darling." She ran her hand through his hair. "You poor thing. Don't worry they see know." Cas let go of the tip of the straw. Sam ran his hands through the angel's hair again. Cas shuddered at the touch. She smiled up at Sam. "He'll be okay soon if nothing comes up."

"Don't you know?" She glares at Dean. Sam looked down at Cas. Cas was asleep again.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked without lifting his gaze.

"He was not still recovered. Michael threatened him. So he flew. He just barely made it." Dean clamped his hand down on the leg before him. Taking in her words. Michael could have smite their friend with out them even knowing. Dean looked away. They hurt everyone they come into contact with. Sighing he looked over at what he had. Sam smiled. Missouri stood up.

"Dean why don't you help me?" Dean's confused face made everyone awake laugh. "We're making pie." Dean got up. Careful of the appendages that rested on him. Watching them exit the room. Sam looked down at Cas.

"Thank you Cas." Sam tilted his head to take in his brother from another mother. Cas seemed so small right now. Normally appearing larger than life. But so frail now. It scared him. Scared him more than he thought it would. If he said yes this would all end. Cas could go home. But he is home, Sam's mind coined back. Castiel stirred a little uneasy. Wondering at how bad the angel hurt and how he could help. Running his hands through the dark head on his lap he relaxed. Remembering the game. Life the game. Pawns on a chessboard. "I expect that rematch." Sam leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes.

**To Stitch To Gain**

Missouri looked in on the duo while she kept dean busy.

"They okay?" Dean asked.

"They are both resting."

"They need it."

"Yes, so Dean. Tell me about your angel."

"He's not my angel." She tilts her head to the side. "Okay, yeah. But in a straight, hetro-sexual life mate, platonic kind of mine." He rolled out the crust. She came over with a bowl of apples. Huffing, "He's Cas, the only angel who ain't a dick."

"And is he your friend."

"Yes, of course he is."

"Have you told him that?"

"He knows." He diverted his eyes from Missouri who he knew is giving him the evil eye. "Okay, but how do I tell him that I worry about him. That he is like my brother. And.. Way Too chick flick moment."

"Yes, but he is falling. And what are you going to do when he completely falls. Are you going to be there for him?"

"Of course." No hesitation. She raised an eyebrow. "Won't I?" she sighed.

"You will but the world will go to hell."

"And Cas will be future Cas if I don't stop it." His worst nightmare.

"Now you're getting it." She mixed the apples and sugar together.

"Ok, keep the angel close and talk to him with feeling. Got it."

"Good." She put her pie mix in the crust. Dean licked his lips. "That angel is going to love this." Dean smiled.

**To Stitch To Gain**

Cas sat at the dinning room table. The chess board before him. Sam sat across form him. Dean sat watching with the remnants of the pie on the way to his mouth. Cas made a move. Sam slumped back.

"How did you do that?" Cas tilted his head.

"It is just a game." Sam huffed. Rubbing his hands over his face.

"How about poker?" Cas tilted his head.

"I am unfamiliar with this game."

"Ok, I'll teach you."

"I would be honored." Sam pulled out a deck from his jacket pocket. Cas stared wondering where he pulled them form. Like magic. Sam smiled and started to shuffle the cards. Dean set down his pie plate.

"Great something I can play." Sam dealt the cards and began the lesson.

**To Stitch To Gain**

Missouri sat in the other room. Her hands in constant motion of stitch one cross two. The future is unset. Yet there are things that can chill a person to the bone. And Castiel is going to need a sweater. A trench coat can only do so much. Sighing she continued. Her eyes watching the boys become a family. Then her eyes saddened as Castiel's lighted aura rose and fell in brightness. Such a magnificent creature falling. Then realizing that the light was not fading it is spreading. Looking to the brothers their aura seem to shine when his dimed. Her smile returned. He would not be alone if he fell. The light binding them. She began to hum and finish the sweater. They are leaving tomorrow. And then Sam can watch the sweater till Cas needs it. Knowing Sam and Dean would look surprised at her words. Then again knowing that their angel would be by their side.

THE END

**To Stitch To Gain**


End file.
